


Chasing Sensation

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Trip indulge in some sensation play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sensation play square on my kink_bingo card.

The last thing Trip could remember from before he passed out was the thin smile on Virus's lips as he'd slumped over into the food Virus had made him for dinner. He could have guessed on his own that this was all Virus's fault anyway, because only Virus could possibly be this sneaky or plan something as primal as sex down to this sort of detail. He tried to open his eyes and realised that something had been placed over them to impair his vision. The silk cloth brushed against his eyelids as his eyes reflexively tried to blink and focus, but his entire – complete naked, he realised – body still felt heavy from whatever drug Virus had put in his food. Combined with the blindfold it proved almost impossible for him to feel physically comfortable, even though his mind was perfectly calm. He had no reason to be nervous.

A moment later, he felt someone lift the dead weight of his arm up and out towards the corner of whatever he was lying on – probably his own bed, judging by the vague feeling of the quilt cover beneath the back of his hand – and bind his wrist with rope so rough that it burned a little just from the friction of tying the knot.

“Oi,” Trip said, tongue still feeling swollen and hot in his mouth as he tried to speak. It was about all that he had the strength to say, and he got no reply for his efforts. Once his arms were both bound, Trip felt the bed shift beneath him. A moment later, his legs were lifted and something as smooth as the silk blinding his eyes slid around his ankles, keeping them locked together at the foot of the bed. 

“Oi...” Trip said again. He was getting a little unsettled by all of this now; he knew Virus well enough to know that it was difficult to get him to shut up at any given time. By now he usually would have heard some sort of playful taunt or jibe, designed to piss him off but usually having the opposite effect instead.

Just as he felt sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, he heard the familiar laugh and felt something soft and feather-light brush across his bare chest. He barely had time to moan before he was silenced with a kiss.

“Virus... you bastard.”

“Now, now... don't be like that,” Virus mused, fingertips running down the curve of Trip's shoulder and neck. “I worked so hard to put this little act together. Are you having fun?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Virus questioned. His fingers ran down the side of Trip's neck again, but this time he felt less of Virus's warm, rough skin and more of a burning sting. It took him a second to realise – numb as he was – that Virus must have scratched him hard enough to break his skin, and the mere thought was enough to make his cock twitch. When Virus leaned down and licked the wounds, the sensation made Trip moan out loud. “You didn't answer my question, you know.”

Virus pressed his palm to the broken skin on Trip's neck; the saltiness of Virus's sweat made his open wounds burn, but a second later Virus's tongue was back on his skin, soothing the sting to a dull throbbing. Trip groaned and reflexively arched his hips upwards, but found himself held back by the bonds around his wrists and ankles; luckily, Virus's hand was there to meet him.

“Fuckin' tease.”

 

“Is that why you're not happy? It isn't always a race to the finish, you know,” Virus mused, and Trip heard the sound of a zipper slowly, carefully coming undone. He licked his lips in anticipation, and the next thing he knew Virus's hand was around the base of his dick and his tongue was curling around the head. He jerked forwards reflexively, and hissed at the feeling of the rope biting into his wrists. He couldn't move his legs at all, but the cloth around his ankles was so smooth that it almost felt like he'd be able to slip free of his bonds with laughable ease. He knew that wasn't true, of course – Virus was far too precise to let something like that happen – but the delicate material provided a bizarre contrast to the burning skin on his wrists and arms. 

Virus stopped licking along the length of Trip's cock then, but he didn't move away. Trip shivered as Virus's breath tickled the spit-slicked head, the sudden combination of cold and heat eliciting a soft moan from the back of his throat.

Virus chuckled softly at the sound, the hand he'd had curled around the base of Trip's erection beginning to stroke him slowly from root to tip. “And people say you're quiet.”

Trip licked his lips and let his breathing come in short, uneven gasp as Virus's lips closed over the head of his cock; the warmth of Virus's mouth and the roughness of his tongue almost hurt after the soft chill of Virus's breath. Once he'd taken the entirety of Trip's cock into his mouth and throat Virus paused for a second, and Trip felt the quilt move beneath his body. Virus made a soft noise in the back of his throat, and Trip felt him pull off his cock a moment later, grazing his teeth against sensitive flesh along the way, just enough to make Trip hiss and arch his hips to maintain contact for as long as he could. Trip could hear the edge of roughness in Virus's voice the next time he spoke, and the sound alone made heat prickle across his skin. It was good, it was always good, but the moments that brought him close to the edge were the ones when Virus made the lines between pain and pleasure blur.

Trip heard a soft, wet noise and the sound of a barely-suppressed moan from Virus. He let the tension drain out of his limbs and focused on imagining Virus in his mind's eye; he'd work two fingers into himself at first, maybe three if he was feeling impatient... his lips would part and his body would grow taut with want, but he'd never take his eyes off Trip's face. Trip was enjoying that thought when he heard the telltale snap of the bottle's cap flipping open again. Virus hummed and ran warm fingers down the side of Trip's thigh.

“Lift your hips.”

That was easier said than done considering how tightly he was tied down, but after a bit of careful maneuvering he was able to take advantage of the bit of extra length Virus had left in the rope around his wrists and move closer to the foot of the bed. By putting the extra strain on his arms, he was able to loosen the bonds around his ankles enough to part his legs for Virus. His arms protested against the awkward position by aching like hell and his wrists burned and chafed where the rope cut into his skin, but he didn't care. The same warm fingers that had worked their way down his leg pressed inside of him then, and Trip let out a breath he felt like he'd been holding since he'd first tried to move. Virus's head came to rest on Trip's stomach, just above his cock, and Trip felt Virus's teeth graze down his skin as he worked on preparing them both.

“Are you enjoying this?” Virus murmured. His voice was becoming ragged, and Trip took it as a sign that Virus was almost ready. He felt Virus's fingers stop moving inside of him, and he realised that Virus was waiting for an answer to his question.

“Yeah, it's good,” Trip said. Virus hummed softly and pressed his fingers all the way inside of Trip one last time before pulling them out, twisting his wrist as he went. Trip felt Virus's weight lift off his stomach then, and Trip allowed himself a few deep breaths to rid himself of the ache that had settled in the pit of his belly. He didn't know what Virus was planning, but that was half the fun anyway. Instead, he focused on the sting of the scratches on his skin and the chill of cold air on his cock until he felt something press against his hole and slide inside of him with ease.

It wasn't what he'd been expecting but it still felt good, so he pressed down against the intrusion and curled his toes as he felt the smooth, cold plastic enter him. Once it was fully inside, Virus was generous enough to give him a few moments to adjust before he reached down and turned the vibrations on with a soft click of the button. 

That was good, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't about to beg or anything, but he arched his hips as far as he could and gave an irritated grunt in the hopes that Virus would get the message. Virus's hands slid down the side of his body, and Trip hummed contentedly until Virus reached his hips; up until that moment, Virus has been gentle, but now the tips of his fingers were digging into Trip's skin, holding him down as Virus slid up his prone body.

“Don't. Move,” Virus whispered, breath brushing across the shell of Trip's ear. Trip lurched forward and bit down on the first bit of flesh that he could catch between his teeth – Virus's bottom lip, it seemed – and smirked.

“Or what?”

The next things Trip felt were Virus's hand grasping the base of his cock hard enough to bruise, and the heat of Virus's body taking him in a single, rough movement that made him moan out loud. This was better than before, was what Trip felt like he'd needed from the start. He wasn't much for sentimentality or romance, but there was something about having Virus around his cock or inside of him that made everything feel that much better. 

Trip felt the pressure and heat of Virus's body around his cock as Virus began to move. He was moving far too slow in Trip's opinion, and he tried to say as much with a rough upward thrust of his hips. Virus gasped, squirming deliciously and tightening around Trip's cock, but once he'd recovered he put a hand firmly on Trip's throat and continued with the slow, shallow grind of his hips down against Trip's lap. 

“Thought I told you to stay still,” Virus said with a gasp. Trip opened his mouth and began panting to try and make up for the weight Virus was resting on his throat, but he took a certain pleasure in hearing Virus's voice break and his speech change from painfully formal to crude and impatient. He liked testing just how far he could push the boundaries that Virus put up, and he was never sure whether he considered Virus's payback a punishment or a reward. 

Trip let Virus ride him at his own pace for a few more seconds, enjoying the heat and tightness of Virus's body around his cock and the vague movement of the friction of the vibrator inside of him. The next time he felt Virus slide up his cock, he jerked his hips upwards just as Virus pressed down; he smirked at Virus's gasp and hummed softly in the back of his throat when he felt Virus's precome drip onto his stomach. The hand around his throat clenched down harder, and Trip choked on his own spit and gasped for air. He could barely breathe now, and his head was spinning from lack of oxygen. He heard Virus laugh and felt his weight shift; if Trip had been able to see, they probably would have been eye-to-eye.

“Trip... does it feel good?”

Virus's lips brushed against Trip cheek as he spoke, and the tip of his tongue swirled around the shell of his ear. Trip coughed and gasped and just tried to _breathe_ , but it was impossible with Virus's hand against his neck. Virus leaned back, laughing breathlessly as he ground his hips down against Trip's cock and tightened his grip on his throat. 

“Well, Trip? Why don't you answer me?”

Trip could feel his mind growing faint, but he nodded in response. Virus's hand came off his neck, and he coughed and panted until his ribs ached from the strain. But it was a good ache, and once he'd managed to calm the rhythm of his breathing he felt Virus push the vibrator further inside him.

“Is that good?”

Trip swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.”

“I could make it better.”

“Do it,” Trip said, and he groaned with loss as he felt Virus slide off his cock. “What...”

“Be patient,” Virus said, sounding amused. Trip felt the mattress shift and bounce as Virus's weight left it, and he licked his lips in anticipation of Virus's next move. To his surprise, he felt the bonds around his ankles coming loose; he reflexively curled his toes and bent his legs at the knee, the prickly feeling of blood rushing back to his flesh the only thing that felt more unpleasant than the stiffness in his legs. Virus's hands slid under Trip's legs, bent them at the knees and pushed them up to his chest, parting them once Trip looked comfortable. Trip heard a snap and a slick sound and realised what Virus was doing. 

The head of Virus's cock slid inside of him easily enough, but as he moved forward the pressure of having both Virus and the toy inside became overwhelming. Trip groaned long and low as Virus buried himself to the hilt and then hissed as he started moving without waiting for him to adjust. It all became too much for him far too quickly; the unbearable ache in his arms, the sting of the scratches on his skin and the cold of the air on his cock... Trip let the sensations overwhelm him, and the next time Virus thrust into him he let them overtake him; he came all over his own stomach. 

“That was quick,” Virus commented, but there was a tone of fondness in his voice that made Trip smile vaguely through the afterglow. Virus pulled out of him a second later and moved towards the top of the bed, reaching out to pull Trip's blindfold off as he went. Trip winced and screwed his eyes shut, wishing they'd stop watering and reacting to the sudden light just long enough for him to watch Virus come. He managed to crack one eye open for a few seconds and was relieved to see that he hadn't missed it; Virus was kneeling to his right, one hand on his own cock and the other fingering his own hole as he worked himself towards climax. 

He caught Trip's gaze a moment later and Trip was glad to see the sudden, familiar signs that Virus was close – the tension in his body, the pink blush that appeared on his cheeks in the blink of an eye, the soft, shuddering moan – and second later Virus leaned forward, gave his dick a couple more rough strokes and came on Trip's face. Trip wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth to try and lick Virus's come off his skin before it started to tickle, but he didn't have much success. Virus laughed a soft, breathless laugh and leaned down to help, licking his own release from Trip's skin.

Virus let Trip free a moment later, and Trip's first thought was that his arms were aching like absolute _hell_ and that it was far easier to notice when he didn't have anything to distract him. He eased his arms down to his sides and raised one eyebrow at the friction burns on his wrist. Not quite bad enough to blister or bleed, but definitely deep enough to sting. Trip looked at Virus, and Virus shrugged and reached for his discarded clothes and glasses. 

“That was fun.”

Trip sighed and slid back onto the pillows. He had no idea where his clothes were, so there was no point in looking. Virus glanced at him curiously when he didn't reply.

“You didn't like that?”

Trip shrugged. “I didn't say that.”

Virus laid his clothes out flat on the bed. “But you don't seem happy.”

“I'm happy,” Trip said. He was more than happy, but he trusted Virus to know that anyway. 

“Just thinking?”

“Yeah,” Trip said, nodding once in thanks as Virus passed him a handful of tissues to clean himself. “Something like that.”

Virus seemed satisfied with that answer, and took a handful of tissues for himself too. Trip tossed the used tissues in the direction of the bin in the corner of the room, and then turned to Virus with a grin.

“Thought you weren't going to let go of my throat for a second,” he said idly, wiping Virus's come off his face with the discarded blindfold.

“Oh?” Virus said, smiling as he polished the lenses of his glasses on the sheets and smoothed out the creases in his clothes.

Trip's grin began to edge on a smirk. “You held on longer than you usually do.”

“You rebelled more than you usually do. I had to respond. Was it too much?”

“Of course not,” Trip snorted. “Would've told you if it was.”

“Good,” Virus said with a hum, and he pressed a kiss to Trip's temple. “I would never do that.”

“Never?”

Virus finished polishing his glasses and slid them onto his face. “Not to you.”

“Mmm, good,” Trip said, and he knew he trusted Virus's word.


End file.
